parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Why Do You Like Julian Bernardino's Pound Puppies Characters?
Here is a reason why you like Julian Bernardino's Pound Puppies in the parodies? Cast *Cooler is the leader of the Pound Puppies. As his name would imply, Cooler has an outgoing and mellow personality and always keeps his head up even in the most daring situations. He also has a witty and sharp sense of humor compared to the other characters in the series, which is also backed up by his goofy Eddie Murphy-styled laugh. His battle cry is "Pound Puppies, let's start pounding!" In the season 2 episode Cooler, Come Back, Cooler was finally caught by Katrina Stoneheart. However, he escaped from Katrina's clutches in an unknown part of the United States and was taken to a dog pound with No-Name, a dog who refuses to be adopted. After saving every dog from the red leash, Cooler was about to be done for. Fortunately, No-Name (Now King) and his new master, Carolyn, saved him and Cooler is reunited with Holly and the Pound Puppies. Cooler and Holly have a special bond since the season 1 episode How to Found a Pound, when he helped Holly save the pound for the first time from Katrina Stoneheart. In Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw, he wore a white leather jacket (He had a blue leather jacket in the TV series) and his personality was a little more serious than in the TV series. In the TV special, he had a crush on Violet Vanderfeller and had a record of 762 escapes (which Cooler refers as "A nasty habit I'm trying to quit"). Voiced by Dan Gilvezan in both the TV series and the TV special. In Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw, Cooler was voiced by Brennan Howard and his singing voice was provided by Ashley Hall. *Nose Marie (Boxer/Bloodhound mix) – Nose Marie is the oldest female of the team. In the first series, she is flirtatious, has good manners, is a bit boastful at times, and is shown to have romantic interests in Cooler. In the second series, she is kind, mature, and has a motherly role over the younger Pound Puppies. When running scared, she often screams out "Eek! Eek! Eek I say! Eek!". In the season 2 episode Nose Marie Day, the other Pound Puppies decided to dedicate a holiday to her. However, Nose Marie felt like the "relaxing is becoming downright exhausting." When she felt like she isn't wanted anymore, she ran away and was about to leave with Lisa, a little girl whose family is moving away. Just then, the Pound Puppies stopped Nose Marie because they wanted her to know that she was important to them and they wouldn't be the same without her. In the TV special, Nose Marie was referred as "The Nose" and has a record of 15 escapes. In Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw, she wore a pink dress and is somewhat like Cooler's girlfriend (As she was in Season 1 of the TV series). It is also revealed in the movie and in the TV special that she can track a scent with her nose (According to Nose Marie, her nose knows best.) Voiced by Ruth Buzzi in the TV series and in Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw. Nose Marie was originally voiced by Joanne Worley with a Brooklyn accent in the TV Special. *Howler (Pug/Dalmatian mix) – Howler is the inventor of the Pound Puppies squad. His inventions often solve the teams' problems. His trademark red derby comes with a mechanical hand that helps him invent or read a book when he has his hands full. As his name implies, he often howls after the end of his sentences or at the end of an episode. In season 1, Howler often stutters in his sentences, which is backed up by his howling. In season 2, Howler is generally not the spotlight puppy and has appeared in fewer episodes than he did in Season 1. In the season 1 episode In Pups We Trust, Howler was accused of stealing the Pound Puppies beloved items. He ran away from Holly's Puppy Pound and befriended a homeless dog named Spudge. While looking for food, they were almost kidnapped by Captain Slaughter. Fortunately, Howler's friends were able to save him and Spudge. Afterward, Howler was happy to be back with his friends. In Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw, Howler wore a green derby (red in the TV series), a red shirt with short sleeves (yellow in the TV series), and had brown curly hair (yellow in the TV series) and is not the bravest puppy of the group. Voiced by Robert Morse. He was originally voiced by Frank Welker in the Pound Puppies TV special and only howls. In Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw, Howler was voiced by Hal Rayle and his howling vocal effects were provided by Frank Welker. *Bright Eyes (Yellow Labrador Retriever) – Bright Eyes is the youngest female of the team, her name based on her bright blue eyes back in Season 1 and in the TV special. She is sweet, passionate, and extremely energetic. A hobby of hers is cheerleading, which is seen as one of her roles in the show. At times, she comes across as rather naive and ditzy, but is always aware of what's going on in a situation. In Season 2, Bright Eyes is younger than in season 1. In the season 1 episode Bright Eyes, Come Home, Bright Eyes wanted to be adopted. After an incident during the episode, Bright Eyes decides to stay with the Pound Puppies. Her dream of being adopted wasn't mentioned again in the series. In Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw, she wore a green shirt (blue in season 2, originally green in season 1), a yellow skirt (blue in the TV series), and has white fur (yellow in the TV series). Voiced by Nancy Cartwright impersonating Mae Questel in the TV series and in Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw. Bright Eyes was originally voiced by Adrienne Alexander in the Pound Puppies TV Special. *Whopper (Golden retriever) – Whopper is the youngest of the Pound Puppies. He is often fantasizing and imagining nearly impossible situations, and telling little white lies. He wears a diaper even though he is officially a "kid". Whopper also has a brother-sister relationship with Bright Eyes, as they often share opinions, come to agreements, and experience things together. He also dresses up in many different outfits as alter-egos during a heroic or otherwise serious situation, and provides comic relief. His most notable outfit and alter-ego is Wonder Whopper, in which Whopper wears a red cape and a blue bodysuit inspired by Superman. In the season 2 episode The Wonderful World of Whopper, he helped a puppy named Beezer snap out of her boredom with the power of his imagination. In the present day storyline of Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw, he is an adult and shares the Bone of Scone story when he was a kid with his niece and nephew. Also, Whopper no longer wears a diaper and instead wears a blue shirt, blue pants, a blue cap, and is somewhat older than he was in the TV Series. Voiced by B.J. Ward in both the TV series and Pound Puppies and The Legend of Big Paw. *Beamer (Scottish terrier/Doberman Pinscher mix) – Beamer is a happy-go-lucky puppy and behaves in a cheerful gentleman-like manner. Beamer likes to eat scones, crumpets, cookies and sandwiches. He is able to talk in other languages and accents besides his decidedly Scottish accent, like French, Spanish, and Welsh. His catchphrases are "Good tidings" and "Sometimes I did things that I'm not supposed to do, but I learn from them" and "It's awesome!" He will also say "Wow, that's really out of character" whenever he sees one of his friends behaving in a strange way and "Sweet Henrietta!" Beamer can also be fussy, clean and will not tolerate anything dirty. Sometimes, he has terrible classes. He is also part bull terrier. Beamer appeared in Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw. He is voiced by Greg Berg. *Barkerville (English Bulldog) – Barkerville or "Barky" by his friends is an upper-class, snobbish dog. Sometimes, he can be stubborn, smug and naughty, but is kind at heart. He behaves like a gentleman toward women, especially Violet. Barkerville appeared in the Pound Puppies TV special. He made a brief cameo appearance with Violet and Scrounger in Wagga Wagga at the beginning of Cooler's flashback. He is voiced by Alan Oppenheimer in the TV special and by Robert Morse in Wagga Wagga. *Reflex (Schnoodle/Old English sheepdog mix) – Reflex is a lovesick dog. His tactic is kissing all of his friends, which was followed by his catchphrase "I love you!" every time he hears a bell ring. His tactic can be used whenever needed, but most of the time, instead of doing it for mischief he uses it to make his friends happy whenever they feel sad. It also turned the other Pound Puppies back to normal when they were brainwashed by Marvin McNasty's Mean Machine. He's a mix with a purebred Bernese Mountain dog. Reflex appeared in Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw. He is voiced by Hal Rayle. *Violet Vanderfeller (Greyhound/Shar Pei Mix) – A dog from a rich family who was kidnapped by Flack and Tubbs as a ransom. However, Violet was able to escape from her kidnappers and landed in the City Pound. She has a crush on Cooler. At the end of the Pound Puppies TV special, she was happily reunited with her owners. Until the end of the TV special, Cooler referred Violet as "Sam". Along with Barkerville and Scrounger, Violet made a brief cameo appearance in the Season 1 episode Wagga Wagga at the beginning of Cooler's flashback. Her hobby is relaxing in a bath. She also has a hobby of teaching younger puppies about manners. Voiced by Gail Matthius. *Louie (Cane Corso/Chinook Mix) – A dog who served food to Violet and Cooler. Louie is an excellent cook. He speaks with a French accent. According to Cooler, Louie is not a good joke teller. He has an assistant who plays a violin. Louie appeared in the Pound Puppies TV special. Voiced by Don Messick. *Scrounger (Beagle/Shar Pei Mix) – In the Pound Puppies TV Special, he was a member of the Pound Puppies with yellow fur and loved garbage. He had a record of 29 escapes. His habit is finding junk, trinkets, or useless knicknacks. In the Season 1 episode Wagga Wagga, he makes a brief cameo appearance with Violet and Barkerville in the beginning of Cooler's flashback. Scrounger's guest starring role was in Garbage Night: The Musical. This time, Scrounger's fur is gray and his eating habits gave him frequent stomachaches. Despite his earlier refusal to eat healthy foods, the Pound Puppies were able to show him the truth behind eating junk food and Scrounger no longer eats garbage. He was later adopted by Melissa. He was voiced by Ron Palillo in the TV special, Frank Welker and Gregg Berger in the TV series. Category:Julian Bernardino